Hold It
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: To survive in the wild, sometimes you had to hold your bodily urges in as long as you possibly could. You never know when an enemy could sneak up on you while you relieved yourself and let your guard down...


_A request I filled for the kink meme on livejournal. XD; I...really had the urge to pee when I __began__ writing this, and I thought it'd be an interesting way to broaden my horizons._

_And finished in honor of Tsuna's birthday! (As well as a late birthday shout-out/present to Reborn! XD)_

**Pairing**_: R27 (Adult!Reborn X Tsuna)_

**Prompt**_: Water play (urination)_

**Warning: **_As stated above, this will contain _**URINATION**_, _**YAOI** _as in_**MALE ON MALE**_**sex**__. If this offends you, __**please**__ leave now._

**Hold It**

To survive in the wild, sometimes you had to hold your bodily urges in as long as you possibly could. You never know when an enemy could sneak up on you while you relieved yourself and let your guard down. Or at least, that was the excuse Reborn had told him before sending him out into the mountains where they had previously trained.

It wouldn't have been so hard to go around the forest here – honestly, it wasn't so bad. But... Reborn had caught him right on his way to the bathroom and, one way or another, had dumped him here... Along with the orders that he not pee, or, well, _urinate_ as Reborn had so eloquently put it.

Tsuna, once again, questioned Reborn's sanity. This was, by far, the most ridiculous thing Reborn had made him do. And it made no sense at all! How in the heck would holding it in help him?

Nevertheless, having had long experience in mistakenly disobeying his tutor, Tsuna held in the urge to pee.

It had been really rough when he was dropped off. He danced around a while, holding his groin in the ritual attempt to hold it in. Of course, when he had noticed how eerily dark it was around him, all thoughts of peeing left him as fear flooded his mind.

Three hours had passed since he'd been left alone in the stupid forest. Tsuna had taken to walking around in circles in a little clearing, doing his best to keep his mind from the thought of having to pee. The fear had left him a little while ago, now only a nagging reminder in the back of his mind.

Tsuna paused as a branch snapped. He glanced down to his feet. Branches had been cleared from all his walking. It hadn't been him. A shiver raced up his spine. Then who, or _what_, had it been?

His gaze lifted and he jumped in alarm as something sprang out of the underbrush. He relaxed minimally as he noticed it was only a small rodent. The hair on the back of his head was standing on end and his neck was prickling. He wrapped his arms around himself, squeezing his thighs together. When was Reborn coming back?

A rustling behind him made him stiffen before he whipped around. Had there been a yellow blur just now? He rubbed his eyes vigorously before again looking into the space of the trees where he swore he had seen the yellow blur.

What; was his mind beginning to play tricks on him from having to hold in his pee for so long...? Was that even possible?

A hand clamped over his mouth, startling him so much that he swore he felt a bit leak out. His horrified 'Hiiiieee!' was muffled and his struggles were stopped when an arm wrapped around his torso, encasing his arms across his chest.

The body behind him was taller; he could feel a pointed chin settling on his hair. The arms around him – surprisingly strong despite their thin feel – were covered in the sleeves of an obviously expensive suit.

Tsuna did his best to stop quivering in the other man's (because he had no doubt that the person holding him was, in fact, a man – no woman had such a _flat_ chest) hold, but it was to little avail. "Wh-Who are you?" He managed to squeak out and _not_ sound entirely as terrified as he felt, or at least that was what he hoped.

He felt the man's chin move slightly on his head; perhaps in a smile? "Why so afraid, _No-Good Tsuna_?" The man's voice made a shiver go down Tsuna's spine. It was both oddly familiar and completely foreign, and the deep, sensual tone of it was entirely much too alluring. The nickname, however, was a dead giveaway as to the identity of this man.

"R-Reborn!?" Tsuna tried to turn in the hold he was held in, but he was pressed further back against Reborn's chest and held in place. A soft chuckle reverberated against his back, and he felt Reborn's chin move from the top of his head.

"Were you expecting someone else, No-Good Tsuna?"

Soft lips brushed Tsuna's ear, and he shivered as he tilted his head the other way with a flush. This was entirely bizarre. If his memory was to be trusted, the last he saw of Reborn, just a few hours ago, he was sure the Arcobelano had still been a baby! But this _man_ was undoubtedly who he had correctly assumed! The Ten-Year Bazooka was the first thing that came to mind... But wouldn't Reborn be around sixteen if he'd been hit by it? What was pressed against him was most _definitely_ _not_ the body of a sixteen-year old!

"Wh-What happened?" The brunette shifted uncomfortably. Something was digging uncomfortably into his lower back. Did this Adult-Reborn carry around a regular gun? Did he no longer have need of Leon?

Reborn hummed softly behind him in thought. Tsuna was momentarily distracted as one of the man's hands – his right – began to move down the front of his jacket. He opened his mouth to squeak out a protest as the hand fiddled with the button of his pants, but Reborn purred in response, "I have no idea. But I do not plan on spending the time I have figuring it out when there are other things to be taken care of."

Tsuna's breath hitched in anticipation as one, thin finger slipped into his pants and beneath his underwear. This could not be happening. Not now, of all times! Since when did Reborn –

The button and fly to his pants were opened and they were pulled down to his knees before he noticed the change, and an indignant squeak erupted from his mouth as Reborn's hand made its way to the button on his boxers. "W-WAIT!" His fingers closed desperately over Reborn's wrist. "Wh-What are you – !?"

His own wrists were taken by Reborn's left hand and pressed to his chest. He tried struggling and butting his head backwards, but he only succeeded in hitting Reborn's shoulder blade and that merely hurt him instead. He choked back a gasp as the hand over his groin lightly massaged over it. He let out a whimper as he instinctively squeezed his pelvic muscles. "D-Don't! I-I really have to..."

"I'm helping, No-Good Tsuna." The button on his boxers came undone, and Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut as firm fingers took hold of his penis and pulled it out into the cool night air.

"Let go, _Tsuna._" The murmur was right against his ear, lips brushing feather-light against the shell. The brunette did his best to not listen, worry effectively stopping any flow that was to come – until Reborn pressed a leg between his and _somehow_ rubbed against his scrotum.

He couldn't stop it then, and, when it began, the sense of relief was far too great to stop, despite the fact that Reborn still _held_ _him prisoner_ and that he should be _petrified_ from someone else holding his penis as he peed, or _urinated_ he should say.

It was a gentle rubbing against his scrotum that brought him back to his senses as he felt the flow finally stopping, and the embarrassment instantly sunk in, heavy as a stone, while Reborn released his wrists in favor of producing a hankie to wipe the excess from his cock.

Tsuna couldn't muster the guts to start moving until Reborn had tucked him into his boxers, re-buttoned them, and pulled his pants up. When all that was done, he stumbled to the side and redid his fly with a crimson face. "W-Well, u-um..."

Reborn chuckled behind him. "If my younger self asks, it was an order." And the distinctive _poof_ came.

He was gone.

Tsuna still didn't dare turn, though, until the familiar pitch of the younger Reborn came.

"No-Good Tsuna, what did I tell you about urinating?"

The cocking of a gun beat the brunette to his explanation.

"You have five seconds to run. But watch out for the mountain lions and the mines."

Tsuna almost wished the adult Reborn hadn't left.

-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback is greatly appreciated, in any way or form!_


End file.
